<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WhErE iS mY mInD? by Laurap1680</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536099">WhErE iS mY mInD?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurap1680/pseuds/Laurap1680'>Laurap1680</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Homosexual Sex, F/M, Hallucinations, Implicit Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mention of Illegal Drug Use, Paranoia, Terminal Illness, Unreliable Narrator, mention of alcohol use, mention of suicide, psychiatric disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurap1680/pseuds/Laurap1680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"With your feet in the air and your head on the ground, try this trick and spin it, yeah.  Your head'll collapse, and there's nothing in it and you'll ask yourself: where is my mind?  Where is my mind?  Way out in the water, see it swimmin'." -Where is my Mind by Pixies.</p><p>A poorly written amalgamation of fantastical universes and stark reality.  Explore the unreal with Rhett and Link as they navigate the obstacles of life and death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be read from multiple points of view: bolded text is a hallucination from the hallucinator's point of view; the unbolded text is reality (or as real as a fanfic can be).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sail</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about Rhett.”  And there it was: the beginning.  It is, in the modern sense, ironic for the biggest ordeal in their lives to start with only four words.  Jessie McLaughlin sighed after she spoke, further conveying to Link Neal over the phone that the situation was dire.  She had noticed things in her husband’s behavior recently; little things like halting in the middle of a sentence with a far-away gaze, or how he would spend hours locked in his work room in the basement doing God knows what.  Jessie thought he was doing something harmful, or even illegal.  Maybe he was drinking for hours or doing drugs.  Unable to fathom her husband stooping to such lows, she reconsiders.  Maybe he and Link are working on a new, super-secret project and Rhett was afraid of leaking any information.  Jessie was able to rule that out, however, when Link said he noticed something off about his best friend, too. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sail!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is how I show my love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made it in my mind because</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I blame it on my ADD, baby.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>The message comes in the middle of the night while he should be asleep.  A bang startles Rhett as a blinding white light shines in through his bedroom window, the slats of the blinds cutting the light in even rows.  He sits up and holds a hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the brightness.Curious, and confused, Rhett tentatively moves to the window to look at his back yard.  There, on the lawn next to the pool, Rhett spots a foreign vessel; a </strong> <strong>flying saucer.  An incessant buzzing rings in his ears as Rhett tries to focus on faint voices coming in from outside.  He turns around to see his wife still </strong> <strong>soundly sleeping.  Then, a booming voice echoes through the night, the beacon of light pulsing in time with the cadence of the speech as if the light itself is </strong> <strong>speaking.  </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>“Rhett McLaughlin!”  it cries, “heed our warning: the end is nigh; this world will perish!  Now is the time to prepare!  You are chosen, but you must take </strong> <strong>measures yourself.  On the eve of the year’s first solstice, come to Agra, Kansas.  There, you will board the ship.  Only you and your soulmate will be allowed.  </strong> <strong>Gather your most prized possessions and your wares.  You will be freed.” </strong></p><p><strong>The light flickers and disappears, leaving his yard empty and dark.  He looks at Jessie again, still asleep.  Rhett’s breathing quickens; his heart rate increases.  </strong> <strong>Running back to the bed, he shakes Jessie awake.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“Jess, baby.  Jessie, wake up.”  Rhett whispers hysterically.  She jumps at the surprise and confusion mottles her brain.</strong>
</p><p>“What?  Rhett, Jesus, what?!” Jessie startles.</p><p><strong>“We have to go.  We have to get ready!”  Rhett rushes around the room, beginning to pack his clothes.  “The solstice!  When is it?  Shit, and we have to get to </strong> <strong>Kansas?  Fuck!”  Jessie watches Rhett return from the closet with a large metal toolbox.  </strong></p><p>“What the…”. Jessie stands up and slowly approaches her husband.  “Rhett, what the hell is going on?”</p><p><strong>“The end.  It’s here.  It’s finally here, baby, but we’ll be ok.  We’re ready.”  Rhett explains as he opens the box and fiddles with the survival objects inside </strong> <strong>before pulling out a small gold key from the bottom.  </strong></p><p>“Rhett…you’re sleepwalking.  Just go back to bed.  Here,” Jessie folds the covers of the toolbox back in place and heaves it off the foot of the bed.  “You can play with that tomorrow.  Just lay down.” </p><p>
  <strong>“We can’t sleep on this, Jessie!  This is it!  They told me.  How did you sleep through that anyway?”  Rhett holds up his key and admires it.  </strong>
</p><p>“Rhett, seriously, go back to bed!”  Jessie attempts to push her husband back to his side of the bed, hoping he will eventually get tired and lay back down. </p><p><strong>“You’re right, we shouldn’t try to do this now while we’re tired.  We need to rest, we have time.”  Nodding, Rhett returns to the bed and flops down on his </strong><strong>back, squeezing his eyes like a child pretending to sleep.  </strong>After a moment of staring and contemplation, Jessie tries to relax and take her spot in the bed again. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should cry for help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should kill myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blame it on my ADD, Baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link considered Jessie’s story and contemplated its meaning.  Sleepwalking; Rhett was sleepwalking and had a dream.  Rhett thinks about and talks about all that end-of-the-world bullshit during the day, so, of course, it would seep into his subconscious at night.  With a heavy heart, Link remembered Rhett’s erratic behavior fromthe day before and wonders whether it was truly a dream.  Was this Rhett’s way of expressing his anxieties?  Perhaps he was struggling mentally or emotionally.  Link understood the stress of their lives: running a business, creating content, families, houses, hiding a sexual relationship with one’s best friend from the internet.  It was a lot to deal with.  Rhett had looked into therapy before, so Link thought he might just need a push to actually do it before something catastrophic happens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The song "Sail" is by Awolnation and the lyrics used are not my own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After the Gold Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Gold Rush is a 1970s song by Neil Young from his album of the same name.  The song references the tendency of humans at that time to get high.  While I appreciate that aspect of the song, I interpret it as a warning to mankind: clean up or get out.  That was not my intention with this chapter, as environmentalism is not the central theme of this fic.  I am using it here in the vein of end scenes of apocalyptic movies when the sun is shining and there's a paradise awaiting the survivors, like the end of I Am Legend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Gold Rush</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well I dreamed I saw the knights in armor coming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saying something about a queen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were peasants singing and drummers drumming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the archer split the tree</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a fanfare blowing to the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was floating on the breeze</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But it is not, cannot, be a dream, for the sun feels too warm on Rhett’s face and the wind blows too real in his hair.  How he got on this horse, he has no clue, but he grips the reins in his hands like he knows what he is doing.  He surveys his surroundings: an open field stretching for miles with a sparse forest to his left.  The earth slopes up in front of him, so he cannot see the full horizon.  Behind him, the grassy field extends downward to a beach where crystal blue waves lap at the golden sand.  The horse whinnies and shakes its head as if tired of standing still.  Rhett tries to breathe deeply as the breeze continues around him, but his chest is hindered by a metal breastplate.  That is when he realizes what he is wearing: a full suit of armor.  A young boy runs toward Rhett from the hill.  Squinting, Rhett realizes it is his youngest son.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shep!  What are you doing?”  Rhett calls as the boy comes closer.  He is wearing basketball shorts and an old t-shirt; an odd outfit for this place.</strong>
</p><p>“Uh…coming to watch Netflix or something?”  Shepherd answers hesitantly, staring at his father on the couch. </p><p>
  <strong>“Where?  We’re in the middle of nowhere!  We might not even be in the 21<sup>st</sup> century!”  Distressed by his son’s lack of observation, Rhett points to himself and the horse.  “Look at me!  Look at what I am wearing.  Look at this horse.  You think there’s television here?”  </strong>
</p><p>Shepherd does not answer, but rather swallows nervously.  His father’s comments are so bizarre, he does not even know where to begin.</p><p>
  <strong>“Come on.  We gotta get back to the States and find the spot in Kansas.”  Rhett pulls the horse’s reins to the left, attempting to turn toward the glimmering sea.  Noticing Shep not following, Rhett stops.  “Well come on!  Don’t just stand there!”</strong>
</p><p>“Rhett?”  Wait…Link?  “What’s going on?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Link?  What are you doing here?”  Rhett’s confusion builds.</strong>
</p><p>“Shep called.  He said you were acting weird.”  Link sat next to his best friend on the couch, rubbing Rhett’s back soothingly. </p><p>
  <strong>“He’s the one acting weird!  He’s trying to watch TV!  Here, in this field in the middle of fucking nowhere!  During an apocalypse no less!”  Rhett raises his voice.  “We have to get out of here!”</strong>
</p><p>“Rhett!  Stop.  Just….Stop.”  Link shifts on the couch to look Rhett in the face. “You’re not making sense, Rhett.  We’re in your living room right now.  The TV is over there.”  Link points in the screen’s direction. </p><p>
  <strong>“Damn it, Link!  Now you’re not making sense!  Here, climb up here.  We’ll try to find a village and ask where we are.”  Rhett holds out his hand to Link, helping him up on the horse.  They ride up the hill as the sun sets, revealing the hot glow of flames in the valley below.  “Look!  There’s one!”  Rhett encourages the horse forward.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“How will we get back, Rhett?”  Link enquires while he grips Rhett’s torso.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t know, Link.  I don’t know.”  Rhett replies as darkness takes over his vision and he opens his eyes to find Link shouting at him, holding Rhett’s face.  They’re standing now, and Link is wearing a long, rough robe with a rope around his waist and a wide-brimmed hat with a feather protruding from the top.  “What are you wearing?”</strong>
</p><p>“What?”  Link’s mouth stops moving as he looks down at his clothing.  “I wear stuff like this all the time!  Rhett, seriously, just come back to me.”</p><p><strong>“I will, Link.  Once we have won the war, I will return.  We will marry and have a family, Link.  I promise.”  Rhett exclaims.</strong>  Link furrows his brow and begins to cry.</p><p>“Rhett.  Why are you doing this?  It’s not funny anymore.” </p><p>
  <strong>“Of course, it’s not funny!  But I have a duty to uphold; pledged loyalty to the queen!  I can’t break that.  I have to go.”  Rhett leans in and kisses Link, wrapping his armored arms around him.  “I love you.  Be safe.”</strong>
</p><p>“Rhett, please.  You need to stop.  What did you take?”  Link’s wet eyes fill with more concern as Rhett sits unmoving in his spot, blank stare directed at the carpet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was thinking about what a friend had said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was hoping it was a lie</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With shoes tied and sweater on, Link grabbed his keys and headed downstairs.  He kissed Christy as he passed through the kitchen.  She reached up to thumb a stray tear from Link’s cheek. </p><p>“Be strong, baby.”  Christy said solemnly.  “He needs you to be strong.”  Link nodded and kissed her again before turning to head out the door.  In the comfort of his car, Link reflected on the previous evening’s interaction with Rhett.  If it wasn’t drugs, what was it?  A psychotic break?  An overactive imagination?  Rhett had always been the more imaginative of the two, always submersing himself in the scenarios while playing during childhood.  But can someone really get that lost in fantasy so as not to be aware of their surroundings?  Or, worse yet, maybe Rhett was pulling an elaborate prank and trying to scare everyone shitless.  Link did not know, but he continued driving to the McLaughlin’s to pick up Rhett.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Well I dreamed I saw the silver spaceships flying</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the yellow haze of the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were children crying and colors flying </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All around the chosen ones</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All in a dream, all in a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The loading had begun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flying Mother Nature’s silver seed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To a new home in the sun</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dr. Davis was a soft, older man with a kind face.  He seemed to be observing Rhett as Rhett and Link spoke, rather than ask questions himself.  Dr. Davis was under the belief that no person could be “crazy,” but that everyone saw a different reality.  Even the reality of the here and now can be interpreted differently by each individual.  So, to Dr. Davis, Rhett had not lost hold of reality, but was rather experiencing his own.  To treat such a patient, Dr. Davis recommended cognitive therapy and careful observation pro tempore.  This satisfied Link to a degree, but was certainly not the quick fix for which he ultimately hoped. </p><p>The initial diagnosis hit hard: paranoid schizophrenia. It was agreed, then, that Rhett would be under constant supervision until a long-term treatment could be arranged.  Rhett did not really understand why he was being babysat, and even argued against it, but three against one ended the conversation.  It was determined that Rhett and Link would stay at the Creative House as they did in the past when it had been “their week” to live together.</p><p> In the passenger seat, Rhett sat quietly and stared at the thread he was pulling on his pants.  Attempting to lighten the mood, Link hummed softly. </p><p>“I’m not crazy.”  Rhett’s tone was hushed and on edge.  Link went silent and peeked at Rhett. </p><p>“No one said you are.”  Link said.  “Even the psychiatrist said you’re not crazy, Rhett.  You just need to work on sticking around here with us, with me.”  Link took the hand which Rhett used to pick lint off himself and held it over the console.  “You’re still Rhett McLaughlin.  And you’re still my best friend.  Nothing will change that, ever.”  Rhett continued to look away, preferring the blur of the outside to the conversation with Link. </p><p><strong>“Wait!”  Rhett put his hand up and braced himself on the door as he leaned forward. </strong> Link slammed on the brakes, gasping as he tried to catch up.</p><p>“What the hell, Rhett?!”  Link yelled.  “We almost died!”</p><p>“Shut up, look.”  Rhett pointed to the park to their right where children joyously screamed and played on the playground equipment.  “See that?”</p><p>“What?  No.  What am I looking at?”  Link ducked his head and tried to pinpoint Rhett’s observation.</p><p>
  <strong>“There.  The ship.  It was supposed to be in Kansas.  In Agra.  I looked it up, that’s the center of the US, Link.  But it’s not until summer.  So why is it here now?”  Rhett stared at the silver vessel.  Its body was that of a fighter jet, but its exterior was shiny chrome.  Colored lights lined the front window and they blinked rapidly.  </strong>
</p><p>“No, Rhett.  There’s nothing there.  It’s a park.”  Link sighed and wondered what exactly he was supposed to do. </p><p>
  <strong>“Maybe it’s leaving sooner than we thought.  We have to go.  Come on, Link!”  Rhett opened the door and climbed out, standing in awe on the grass as he watched a hatch open on the craft and a ramp lowered.  </strong>
</p><p>“Rhett!”  Link yelled out the window, then cursed under his breath as he parked the car and got out. </p><p>
  <strong>“Wow, Link!  Isn’t it beautiful?”  Rhett smiled and looked back at his partner, eyes sparkling with happy tears. "We're gonna go home."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention that, as this story is fictitious in many ways, it does not accurately portray schizophrenia with paranoia (ICD 10-F20.0), nor does it properly portray the nature of hallucinations or delusions. It was just an idea and I thought I could write an epic based on some of my favorite songs. It seems to be not as good of an idea on paper as it was in my head. I do not, in any way, intend to harm or offend anyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Son of a Preacher Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I imagine Dusty Springfield and her relationship with Billy Ray, the preacher's son, in this song as the way I described Link and his relationship with Rhett, the not-actually-a-preacher's son.  The song itself has always felt saccharine, like I imagine sweet iced-tea on a warm day in the south.  I have not really been there, nor was I raised this way, but I have seen movies and shows, and this is what I feel about Dusty Springfield's Son of a Preacher Man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son of a Preacher Man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Billy Ray was a preacher’s son</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when his daddy would visit, he’d come along</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they gathered ‘round and started talkin’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s when Billy would take me walkin’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Out through the back door we’d go walkin’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then he’d look into my eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lord knows, to my surprise</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <strong>Birds chirped, and dew stuck to the soles of their dress shoes as Rhett and Link walked hand-in-hand through the garden.  The morning sun shone through the green leaves of the trees, lighting up the spring flowers surrounding them.  Rhett and his parents always came around on Sundays after church.  The adults would sit around on the patio, rehashing the service and sipping tea while the boys played in the yard.  This year, however, Link had been noticing differences in Rhett.  He could not put his finger on what exactly changed in the older boy, but Link appreciated it none-the-less.  Perhaps it was the way he and Rhett would no longer toss around a ball, preferring to sit on the white wooden bench under the oak tree and chat.  Maybe it was how Rhett had taken to sliding closer to Link every Sunday until their bodies pressed together from knees to shoulders.  Link noticed how handsome Rhett had become, as well.  His light blond beginnings of facial hair; his crisp collared dress shirt showing lean muscle underneath; his piercing green eyes when Rhett stared into Link’s soul, causing an unholy feeling to simmer in Link’s belly.  So, today, when Rhett lead Link through the garden, holding hands for the first time, Link was not surprised, nor was he scared.  </strong></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The only one who could ever reach me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was the son of a preacher man</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The only boy who could ever teach me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was the son of a preacher man</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, he was, he was, ooh, yes, he was</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Pastor Jim McLaughlin had high hopes for his sons: become men of God like himself.  Cole had started on that path last year when he studied under his father at church and lectured on Sundays.  Of course, he could not force that upon his children, but he encouraged that lifestyle heavily.  Link knew Rhett, perhaps better than his father.  He knew Rhett would not follow his father’s or brother’s footsteps because he had more to do; more to see.  Link knew Rhett would not be satisfied being the head pastor of a small Baptist church in North Carolina forever.  The taller boy holding Link’s hand had a head full of mystery like a fantasy novel combined with childhood wonder.  Rhett’s view on the world inspired Link and taught him how to open his mind; to cherish the smallest of life’s phenomena.  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Bein’ good isn’t always easy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how hard I tried</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he started sweet-talkin’ to me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d come and tell me “everything is all right,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d kiss and tell me, “everything is all right,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I get away again tonight?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>As innocent as Rhett seemed to any onlookers, Link saw the raw passion in him.  Link had a hard time lying to his mama and sneaking out, but the look on Rhett’s face in the moonlight when Link met him by the river was worth every risk.  When they were younger, their night-time meet-ups by the river were opportunities to play and talk about comics and the newest toys.  Their rendezvous held different meaning, now; took on a more intimate tone. When Rhett sat Link down on the wooden bench in the garden on one bright morning, asking if Link would sneak out again tonight, Link could not say no.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“We could, uh, bring a blanket ‘r’ somethin’.  Look at the stars?” Rhett had said.  With Rhett’s arm along the back of the bench around him, Link felt safe and loved.  With a blush, Link promised he’d be there.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The moon was not out tonight, leaving the stars to shine and light up the night for themselves.  Rhett had, indeed, brought a blanket on which they could lay back for stargazing.  It was a bit cool as the breeze swept across the water.  The clarity of the night sky took Link’s breath away as he allowed himself to be snuggled into Rhett’s side.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Link?” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear.  Link moved his head on Rhett’s shoulder to acknowledge his best friend.  Rhett swallowed nervously before continuing.  “Can I kiss you?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Around them, the air froze as tension set in.  Link barely nodded his assent before Rhett rolled over him, grasping desperately to his face as Rhett smashed their lips together.  For a first kiss, it was amazingly well-executed.  The new heat surrounding them melted the tension and they kissed passionately in the grass.  Breaking apart, Rhett gazed into Link’s misty eyes, causing Link to shiver as Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s hips.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hey, now, Bo.  I thought we were jus’ smoochin’.  I dunno if I signed up for any heavy pettin’.”  Link smirked before pulling Rhett’s face back in.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It’s ok, baby.  We’ll get there.  We’ll take it slow and everything will be all right.” </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>How well I remember</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The look that was in his eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stealin’ kisses from me on the sly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Takin’ time to make time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tellin’ me that he’s all mine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Learnin’ from each other’s knowin’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lookin’ to see how much we’ve grown</em>
</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>
  <strong>That had been the sentiment of the night: everything would be all right.  Link closed his eyes, absorbing in the scent of his new lover above him.  The way Rhett moved within Link drew heavy breaths and sweat on their foreheads.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Rhett, will we always be together?”  Link forced words through his dry throat.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Of course, Link.  No matter what.  I’ll always be yours.”  Rhett hushed in Link’s mouth as he continued their session.  “Jessie said I can have you forever, so I’m taking you forever.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Who’s Jessie?”  Link frowned and pulled his head back to attempt gathering understanding from Rhett.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“My wife.  Jessie.  You know she doesn’t mind.”  Rhett breathed, halting within Link.  Link scrambled away from Rhett, losing their connection as Link huffed with fear.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You don’t have a wife, Rhett.  What are you talking about?”  Link’s concern grew as he searched for answers in Rhett’s eyes.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Link, we both have wives.  We’re married.  We’ve been married for years.” Rhett explained.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“For years?  Rhett, we’re in high school!”  Link gasped.  “Wait…are you…from the future?”  Rhett’s brow furled as he looked at their once-coupled bodies.  Thick chest hair and full-grown muscles greeted him.  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“Yeah.  I guess I am.”  Rhett confessed.  </strong>“I have to go back.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Rhett, please.  Please come back.”  Link sobbed, briefly removing his glasses to wipe away the excess tears and brushing his hand though his short salt-and-pepper hair.  “Where did you even go?”</p>
<p><strong>“Nowhere, Link.  I’m here.  Don’t worry, I’m right here.”  Rhett grabbed Link’s head, bringing the shorter man into his arms.  Rhett felt both the lithe, smooth nakedness of his lover in the grass,</strong> as well as the broad, clothed body of his best friend in his kitchen.  Looking up at the ceiling, <strong>Rhett continued to gaze through to the bright stars above, basking in the romantic glow of their light</strong>.  <strong>It was soon shadowed by a looming figure of a man, and Rhett’s eyes adjusted back to the North Carolina night to reveal his father.  Jim stood over the pair in his clergy vestments, gaze fixed on the joined bodies on the blanket before him.  </strong></p>
<p>Rhett hastily shoved Link away, causing Link to stumble back into the kitchen counter while watching in awe as Rhett spoke to no one.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It’s not what it looks like!”  Rhett raged at his father, angry tears beginning to gather in his eyes. “Get out of here!”  He waved his arms to shoo the man, but the patriarchal ghost remained.  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Rhett.  Who are you talking to?” Link tried to grab Rhett’s arms to cease his outburst.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“My dad, Link!  He doesn’t get to see this.  He doesn’t get to see you like this.”  Rhett allowed himself to be embraced.  “Go, Link.  I don’t want him to take you away from me.”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Rhett.  Stop.” Link shook his partner. “No one is taking you away.  I promise, Bo.  I promise, everything will be all right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings which are spoilers: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cancer, shared delusion, mention of paranoid schizophrenia, mentions of apocalypse, death, alcohol, drugs, self-harm, suicide, theft, gambling, war, mpreg, and potentially dubious consent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>